Drabbles : Immortal Marco
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: - Full of Drabbles about Immortality , sadness and so whatever come across my Mind ... - Please give it a chance! - First chapter is Marco x Oc - Second chapter Marco finally saved Ace after 800 years - Third Marco reunites with his Family reincarnations-
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Revenge**

**Pairing : Marco X Oc**

_**Immortal Marco**_

* * *

Mamaida scribbled boredly at the Paper which need to submit today

_' Geez Even Pirates have Paperwork? How boring '_Mamaida thought while making another doodle

Then I heard someone whistling .. Maybe it's Marco?

Mamaida smirked as she rushed her way to the door and Catapulted herself on the back of Marco and earn a groan from the First division Commander

" What are you doing , yoi " He said Irritatedly

She smirked " Isn't it Obvious Mr . Knows-a-lot ? " She said with a smirk

Marco sighed Annoyingly " That's not what I mean , yoi . You haven't finish your Paperwork " He reminded the 18th Division Commander

She Pouted " Paperwork is Boring " She said with a pout

Marco run a hand through his blonde hair " Mamaida " He called her Annoyingly

She jumped back from his back and groan " Okay Okay , I just want to spend time with my lover and he shoo me away like _**always** _" She said

" Mamaida - " He tried to cut her

" Don't worry I won't bug you anymore! I promise you I won't .. Someday you'll miss me and My antics and even you beg for it I won't come back " She said while she slammed the door 

* * *

" Then what happend mister? " The reincarnation of Mamaida asked wide-eyed

He chuckled darkly " Like she said , I did miss her Like she said whatever I did we didn't get back together .. Because she died in **_that_**day " Marco said as he drink another bottle of Rum_  
_

* * *

**Sorry if this a little bit blurry ... Sorry! * bows * **

**If ya want to continue this to a Full story just leave a review!**

**Next is : Nakamaship - Appearance of Ace and Other WB members is Assured**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Saved  
**

**Pairing : None ( Nakamaship only ) or It can be _yaio _Depend on your POV**

**Genre :**_ **Immortal**** Marco**_

* * *

He jumped infront of the hot magma fist

Waiting to get punch by the hot magma

But Nothing happened he turned around to see what happened , Why did he stop his attack?

His eyes widened , A blonde haired man took the blow instead of him he's enlighten with Blue flames but is chained by the cold chains of Seastone

He can see that he's about to fall but manage to stand again . He manage to _**Kill** _Akainu even if he is chained with Karoskei

He smirked " It's been a long time since I got punched like that " He muses with a smirk before falling into Ace's arm

Who is this person? Why does he want to save him? a Worthless person who carries the blood of a demon

Confused and slight angry even if he does not know why he is Angry

He searched for his voice and Said " ... Why? ... Why did you save me " He said

He smirked " Baka , I know what you are thinking right now , yoi Your **not **worthless If your Worthless why do you think your Brothers will save you? why do you think they'll take the blame for you ,yoi " He said with a smirk

Tears started to build up in the freckled teen's eyes

He tried to move his shirt to check if he can still save the Unknown man

I saw a Silhouette of a cross and a cresent across it , It's their mark

His eyes widened as memories started to flash infront of their eyes , Now all of the commanders- No all of them are crying

Even Luffy is horrified .

" Marco .. WHY?! " He shouted full of pain and anger

He smiled weakly " To save you Ace ... I've _**finally**_ saved you " He said before his body slowly turned to Ashes and flew with the wind

Why? ... Why save someone worthless like him? Why throw his life for him? did he really grew cold ? Shakingly he stood there and declare that he won't waste his second life that was given to him by his Fallen Comrade .. By his fallen brother

* * *

**_Hi! Please leave a review if you want me to continue this to a story ...  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : _Home_**

**Pairing : MarcoxAce ( Genderbend )  
**

**This takes place 500 years after the Pirate era , **

_**Current Era**_** :**** Gangs _Modernization_**

* * *

She opened the door carefully , Sweating hard

Probably getting scolded by her Leader

She slammed the door opened getting their Attention

" I swear I didn't do anything! " She shouted while sweating really hard

" ... " Silence ...

" Wait you aren't talking about the _**' Incident** '_ are you ? " She said slowly relaxing

They narrowed their eyes

" No , but were going to go back there later " Izo said while his eye is twitching

Whitebeard and a Unknown voice broke into a Laughing fit

They stared at the two until they calm down , Obviously not amused at their sudden fits

" Now Ann , I'm going to Introduce to you all our new commander " Oyaji said

Ann nodded and a bit curious on who is the owner of the voice feeling bit nostalgic

" This is Marco our New first in command " He said as a Tall lean blonde man walked in

He looks like in his thirties , So he must be younger than fossa ... But why would Oyaji pick a first division in command that's a Newbie in gang's bussiness oh well he picked me so why not?

All of the Commanders went to the New commander

they kept on asking questions like

" Do you have a family? " or " How old are you? " " Are you single? " " Nice outfit bro " Bunch of questions and compliments was threw to the New commander

He chuckled " No , You guess it , Yes and Thanks " He said trying to catch up to their Questions

Ann snickered , It's the same thing happened her when she took the mark and become one of Oyaji's daughters

Then curiosity filled the freckled female teen , Something is nagging in her like she should remember who he is

" He's mysterious , Isn't he? " Izo said appearing from nowhere making Ann startle for a but , because Izo is usually the first one to go to a newbie and ask lotsa questions

Ann nod " Sometings ... Odd .. like I have seen him but I can't remember where .. " Ann said

" You feel that too .. Guess it's really odd if you feel it too " Izo said as he watch the seen

* * *

**Please leave a review if you want me to turn this to a story ..  
**


End file.
